Fumihiko Tachiki
Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦 Tachiki Fumihiko, born April 29, 1961 in Nagasaki Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor and narrator. He did voices for Emperor and Hermit in Magical Drop III. Other voice roles Television animation *Arakawa Under the Bridge (Billy) *Aria the Natural (Apa-jiisan) *Ashita no Nadja (Count Harcourt) *Bakemonogatari (Hitagi Senjougahara's father, episode 12) *Basilisk (Hattori Hanzo 1st (Ogen & Danjo Youngs: Hattori Hanzo 4th "Masahiro" (Ogen & Danjo Oldest) *Bleach (Kenpachi Zaraki) *Campione! (Narrator) *Detective Conan (Vodka) *Darkstalkers (Jon Talbain) *D.Gray-man (Narrator, Mana Walker) *Digimon Frontier (Cerberumon) *Eden's Bowy (Vilog) *El Cazador de la Bruja (Ricardo) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Middle-aged Detective in ep. 10) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Homunculus Sloth) *Ghost Hound (Ryōya Komori) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (A criminal, episode 16) *Gintama (Hasegawa Taizō, Narrator, Pedoro) *Gravion Zwei (President) *Gungrave (Bunji Kugashira) *Hajime no Ippo (Fujiwara Yoshio) *Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls (Narrator) *Hidamari Sketch x365 (Narrator in Episode 9) *High School DxD (Ddraig) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Tatsuyoshi Kasai) *InuYasha (Gamajiro, Tsukumo no Gama, Sounga) *Jushin Enbu Hero Tales (Kouchou) *Kaiji (Narrator) *Little Snow Fairy Sugar (The Elder) *Lucky Star (over 60 extra characters) *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Wattary Gilla) *Monster (Reporter in Episode 21) *Naruto (Gatsu, bounty hunter in episode 159-160) *Nana (Ginpei Shiroboshi) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Gendo Ikari) *Nichijou (Peso, 10 Yen, and Wadōkaichin) *Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu (Gentō Nogizaka) *One Piece (Don Krieg, Akainu) *Ore no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai, (Daisuke Kosaka) *Ouran High School Host Club (Yoshio Ohtori) *Pokémon (Matis) *Queen's Blade (Setra) *Samurai Champloo (Riki) *Shinreigari/Ghost Hound (Ryōya Komori) *SoltyRei (Joseph) *Tales of Symphonia: The Animation (Kratos) *Trinity Blood (Vaclav Havel) *Turn A Gundam (Muron Muron) *Weiss Kreuz (Botan) *Yakitate!! Japan (Kirisaki Yuuichi) *Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (General Frost, Episode 7) *Zegapain (Talbot) Video games *Angelique (Victor) *Anubis: Zone of the Enders (Lt. Volkovo/Zakat runners/Doctor) *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (Haggel Baldness) *Bleach Wii (Zaraki Kenpachi) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Overlord) *Crash Bandicoot series (Tiny Tiger) *Duke Nukem Forever (Duke Nukem, Japanese dub) *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (Raoh) *Gungrave (Bunji Kugashira) *Gungrave Overdose (Bunji Kugashira) *Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes W (Gaia Memory) *Kingdom Hearts II (Lexaeus) *Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (Lexaeus) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Aeleus) *Namco x Capcom (Arthur, Druaga) *Odin Sphere (Odin, Verdo, Wagner) *Perfect Dark Zero (Jack Dark) *Persona 4 Arena (Announcer) *Rhythm Kaito R: Kotei Napoleon no Isan (Napoleon) *Sengoku Basara 3 (Otani Yoshitsugu) *Sonic Colors (Announcer) *Soulcalibur III (Nightmare) *Summon Night X: Tears Crown (Seitz Endorge) *Tales of Symphonia (Kratos Aurion) *Tales of Vesperia (Kratos Aurion) *The Last Story (General Trista) *Yakuza 4 (Isao Katsuragi) Drama CD *Saint Seiya (Taurus Aldebaran) Movies *The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (Fukushima-sensei) *Zero: Legend of Kenshiro (Insect Man 2) Tokusatsu *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger (Bara Printer) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Narrator) *Kamen Rider Blade (King Rouzer) *Kamen Rider Decade (N-Gamio-Zeda) *Kamen Rider W (Narrator, Gaia Memory) *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core (Kamen Rider Core) Dubbing roles *Animaniacs (Ralph) *Aqua Kids (Garu) *Cars (Mack) *Die Another Day (Damian Falco) *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (Hank Lawson) *Kill Bill (Budd) *Lord of the Rings trilogy (Gamling) *Panic Room (Burnham) *Ray (Joe Adams) *Resident Evil: Extinction (Albert Wesker) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Kor) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Plo Koon) *Transformers Animated (Meltdown) *WALL-E (John) Music singles *Momoiro Clover Z “Z Densetsu: Owarinaki Kakumei” (announcer) Category:Voice Actors/Actresses Category:Male Voice Actors